Catch Me If You Can
by Bunnie B
Summary: Chanyeol pikir kehidupannya sudah sempurna, namun sepucuk surat berwarna biru merusak kata sempurna yang di miliknya, saat ia ingin melapor pengirim surat tersebut malah menantangnya. "Tangkap aku jika bisa"-BoyxBoy [CHANBAEK]
1. Prolog

**Catch Me If You Can**

 **By Bunnie B**

 **.**

 **"Sampai kapanpun kau tidak akan bisa menangkapku Park Chan Yeol, karena apa? Kau adalah lemah"**

 **.**

 **Warning: boyXboy, TYPO**

 **.**

 **PROLOG**

Chanyeol pikir hidupnya tidak akan pernah di timpa masalah. Ia merasa hidupnya sudah sempurna saat itu.

Ia tampan, memiliki pekerjaan yang bagus dan ia berasal dari keluarga terpandang. Ayahnya mantan detektif yang sangat di hormati.

Namun semua yang Chanyeol kira sempurna berubah saat sepucuk surat berwarna biru.

Chanyeol tersenyum saat pertama kali melihat cover surat itu di kotak surat rumahnya, ia mengira seorang gadis mengiriminya surat cinta.

Tapi luar tidaklah sesuai dengan dalamnya. Surat yang ia kira surat cinta adalah surat penghinaan. ya karena isinya tentang bagaimana hinanya keluarga Chanyeol.

Niat awal Chanyeol adalah untuk melaporkan surat itu kepolisian. Sebelum niat itu wujud, sepucuk surat kembali hadir dan isinya kali ini adalah tantangan.

Tantangan yang membuat Chanyeol tergugah untuk menangkap sendiri si pelaku.

"Sampai kapanpun kau tidak akan pernah bisa menangkapku Park Chan Yeol! Karena apa? Karena kau lemah"

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[A/N]**

 **Oke gak tau ini apa, tapi ini terlintas dipikiranku saat liat abs Baekhyun-gak ada hubungannya-.**

 **Tapi serius itu tiba-tiba muncul aja dan setelah muncul tangan tuh gatel mau ngetik. So~ voila jadilah prolog yang entah apa ini.**

 **Jangan lupa review ya, bukannya mau ngemis review. Cuman pengen tau aja, pendapat kalian tentang prolog ini. BTW, review kalian juga penentu FF ini bakalan end sampai disini atau kagak.**

 **And BTW lagi, buat ff author-kesannya sok imut kalo pake bunnie-yang judulnya drabble. Itu dalam masa pembuatan, chapter 3 rencananya mau buat fluff tapi ternyata buat fluff itu susah dan sampai sekarang gak tau mau gimana buatnya ㅠㅠ** **emang dasar gak bisa buat fluff.**

 **Jangan lupa reviewnya^^**


	2. Chapter 1

**_1998_**

 ** _Bocah laki-laki itu menahan nafasnya, berusaha untuk tidak bersuara saat sepasang sepatu berwarna coklat berdiri di tempat dirinya sembunyi. Dalam hati ia terus berdoa agar pemilik sepatu tersebut tidak mengetahui ia bersembunyi dibawah ranjang._**

 ** _Disisi lain, ibu dari sang anak yang melihat anaknya hampir ketahuan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Mencari sesuatu yang dapat digunakan untuk memukul si pemilik sepatu berwarna coklat._**

 ** _Berhasil memukul si pemilik sepatu, bukan berarti membuat mereka aman. Pukulan yang dilakukan ibu dari bocah laki-laki itu terlalu pelan. Hingga tak mampu membuat sang pemilik sepatu berwarna coklat itu pingsan._**

 ** _"Sialan kau! Dasar jalang tidak tau diri! Kau dan suamimu sama saja!" pekik sang pemilik sepatu berwarna coklat._**

 ** _DOR!_**

 ** _Suara tembakkan terdengar dang sang ibu jatuh terkulai dengan mulut mengeluarkan darah. Sebelum ia menutup mata, ia melirik kearah kolong ranjang, tempat sang anak bersembunyi._**

 ** _Dengan lirih ia berkata, "Jangan keluar"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Catch Me If You Can_**

 ** _By Bunnie B_**

 ** _._**

 ** _"Aku akan membuat kehidupan keluargamu sama seperti keluargaku!"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Warning: boyXboy, TYPO_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 ** _###_**

 ** _2016_**

Seorang pria bangun dari tidurnya dengan nafas terengah. Seluruh tubuhnya penuh dengan keringat, ia tampak seperti mandi dengan keringat.

Ia memijat kepalanya yang terasa sangat pusing. Matanya melirik kearah meja nakas disamping tempat tidurnya dimana terdapat figura foto sebuah keluarga yang tengah tersenyum bahagia.

"Aku bersumpah akan membunuh mereka dengan tanganku sendiri!" Geramnya

###

Dengan kantung mata yang menghitam dan rambut berantakan, Chanyeol, pria berusia 27 tahun itu memasuki tempat kerjanya dengan langkai gontai.

Membuat Sehun, rekan setimnya, kebingungan. Sebenarnya tidak hanya Sehun tapi rekan kerjanya yang lain juga kebingungan. Well, Chanyeol adalah Happy Virus di kantor tempatnya bekerja,

bahkan selama 3 tahun terakhir bekerja di kepolisian. Ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol terlihat sangat kusut dan menyedihkan.

"Hey Yeol, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sehun tepat saat Chanyeol duduk di bangku meja kerjanya.

Chanyeol menggeleng lemah, ia memang tidak sedang baik-baik saja saat ini.

"Kau terlihat buruk kawan, baru putus cinta?"

"Tidak" ucap Chanyeol, "Aku di terror, Sehun" timpalnya dengan suara lemah

Merasa jika ini adalah hal menarik, lantas Sehun segera menyeret kursinya untuk mendekat pada Chanyeol.

"Kau di terror? Oleh mantanmu?" Tanyanya penasaran

Yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan menggeleng, "Bukan, pria asing yang sepertinya punya dendam dengan keluargaku. Ia tidak hanya menerrorku tapi keluargaku. Sudah 4 hari ia mengirim surat kerumahku, untuk pagi ini ia tidak mengirimnya lagi"

Sehun menatap Chanyeol prihatin, ia tak menyangka seorang detektif memiliki antifans. Apa lagi detektif se pamor Chanyeol.

Lantas pemikiran kecil hinggap di kepala Sehun, apakah dirinya juga memiliki antifans? Apakah ada orang yang juga memiliki dendam padanya? Tapi ia rasa tidak, karena Sehun tidak memiliki siapapun kecuali hyungnya. Berbicara soal hyung Sehun jadi merindukannya.

Kenapa jadi memikirkan tentangku?, batin Sehun bertanya.

"Chanyeol, mungkin itu hanya teror surat. Abaikan saja" mencoba untuk menenangkan temannya.

"Awalnya aku juga mengira hal yang sama dan mencoba untuk mengabaikannya. Tapi semakin aku mengabaikannya ia semakin gila, bahkan ia melakukan apa yang ditulisnya. Mencelakai eommaku, sekarang ia berada dirumah sakit akibat tabrak lari"

Sehun menepuk pundak Chanyeol, ia meringis dan sedikit ngilu mendengar cerita Chanyeol.

"Laporkan saja Yeol"

Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya, kenapa tidak dari kemarin ia melakukan apa yang di ucapkan Sehun? Merasa Sehun adalah penyelamat, ia segera memeluk temannya.

"Terima kasih telah memberikanku ide Hun, aku akan membawa surat-surat itu besok" ucapnya

"Sama-sama, uughh~aku jadi merasa berguna" ucap Sehun dengan senyum lebar.

###

Chanyeol menatap kosong kearah rumah minimalisnya yang terlihat gelap, ayahnya saat ini pasti tengah berada di rumah sakit menemani ibunya. Berbicara soal ibu, wanita itu koma.

Dengan lemah Chanyeol berjalan memasuki perkarangan rumahnya, sudut matanya tertarik pada kotak surat milik keluarganya. Tadi pagi saat ia periksa kotak itu kosong, karena penasaran ia kembali memeriksa kotak surat tersebut.

Ternyata terdapat amplop berwarna biru yang sudah 4 hari ini meneror keluarganya.

Dengan geram diambilnya amplop itu kasar, rasa penasaran dan marah menjadi satu.

"Apa kali ini yang kau tulis berengsek!" Geramnya

Dibukannya amplop itu dan dengan perasaan marah ditariknya kasar kertas putih yang ada didalam amplop tersebut,

 ** _Dear Park Fucking Chanyeol,_**

 ** _Hai sayang, bagaimana hadiah dariku? Kau suka? Apa seharusnya kubuat mati saja nyonya Park?_**

 ** _Ah, belum saatnya ya? Kalau aku buat mati dia sekarang bukankah permainan jadi tidak seru? Baiklah kita urus wanita tidak berguna itu nanti. Kudengar kau ingin melaporkanku? Benar? Jika ya, maka kau melakukan kesalahan Chanyeol sayang._**

Chanyeol terpaku untuk sesaat, dari mana orang ini tau jika Chanyeol ingin melaporkannya? Setaunya ia hanya membicarakan hal ini pada Sehun.

Apa ada orang lain yang mendengarkannya? Tapi siapa?

Ia tidak mungkin menuduh Sehun karena jika Sehun melakukannya kenapa tidak dari dulu?. Mereka sudah 3 tahun bersama.

Bukankah jika seperti ini berarti sang pelaku berada dekat dengannya?.

Pertanyaan tapi siapa? Terus berenang di pikirannya. Geram karena tak berhasil menebak siapa pengirim surat, Chanyeol kembali membaca isi surat yang meneror keluarganya,

 _ **Tidak usah memikirkan aku tau dari siapa kau ingin melaporkanku Chanyeol sayang, aku tau semua yang kau lakukan, kapanpun, dimanapun dan apapun.**_

 _ **Sejujurnya aku tidak ingin menulis ini dengan panjang, karena kau tau bukan? diantara ke empat suratku hanya surat ini yang isinya panjang. Singkatnya,**_

 _ **kuberitau kau satu hal, jika kau melaporkannya pada polisi itu adalah hal yang sia-sia. Karena apa? Karena polisi tidak akan bisa menangkapku.**_

 _ **Tunggu, bukankah kau detektif? Ah aku meragukan jika kau bisa menangkapku. Kau itu lamban, mana mungkin bisa menangkapku**_

 _ **Ah biarku perjelas, Sampai kapanpun kau tidak akan pernah bisa menangkapku Park Chan Yeol! Karena apa? Karena kau lemah.**_

 _ **Tertanda,**_

 _ **H**_

Tangannya tanpa sadar memegang dengan kuat surat sialan itu, hingga membuat kedua sisi surat itu kusut dan nyaris koyak.

Darah dalam tubuhnya terasa mendidih, ia marah dan muak. Rasa ingin menangkap si pengirim surat dengan tangannya sendiri muncul.

Matanya kembali melirik pada surat sialan itu, ia tidak boleh merusak surat itu. Itu merupakan barang bukti untuk membawa sang pengirim surat ke penjara.

Setelah membenarkan sisi surat yang kusut Chanyeol kembali melipati kertas putih yang berisikan tulisan sialan dan kembali memasukkannya kedalam amplop berwarna biru.

"Siapapun kau, dimanapun kau aku bersumpah akan menangkapmu dengan tanganku sendiri dan setelahnya aku bersumpah akan memasukkanmu kedalam penjara!"

Dengan langkah tergesa Chanyeol masuk kedalam rumahnya, tanpa menyadari seseorang yang sedari tadi berdiri tak jauh dari rumahnya tengah memperhatikannya.

" _ **Tangkap aku jika kau bisa**_ " ucap seseorang itu dengan seringai lebar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue. . .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[A/N]**

 **Taraaa~how? Aneh gak? Buat yang penasaran sama suratnya, itu ada chap khusus di akhir ff ini yang bahasa surat itu. eerr~gimana ya jelasinnya. Pokoknya ikutin aja ff ini ampe akhir entar ngerti deh.**

 **Ff ini juga gak panjang, cuman 5 chapter sama prolog.**

 **Jangan lupa revieeeeew~**


	3. Chapter 2

_**1998**_

 _Ia menangis, menangisi hidupnya, takdirnya, keluarganya dan ibunya yang sudah tiada. Anak laki-laki itu terus menangis sampai pintu pagar rumahnya terbuka._

 _Seorang pria dengan kaos hitam dan jaket kulit berwarna senada masuk kerumahnya._

 _Pandangan pria itu tampak kosong, dengan cepat anak laki-laki itu menghampiri sang pria. Di raihnya kedua sisi jaket kulit milik sang pria._

 _"Kau berkata akan melindungi keluargaku! Kau berkata tidak akan membiarkan mereka menyentuh keluargaku! Aku percaya padamu! Aku percaya" raungnya sambil menarik jaket kulit yang di pegangnya._

 _Sang pria hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Rasa berasalahnya semakin mendalam, tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun._

 **.**

 **.**

 **Catch Me If You Can**

 **By Bunnie B**

 **.**

 _ **"Tidakkah kau menyesal? Ini belum seberapa, permainanku belum selesai"**_

 **.**

 **Warning: boyXboy, Typo everywhere**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **###**

 _ **2016**_

Chanyeol meletakkan kotak kardus kosong di atas meja kerjanya, setelahnya satu persatu barang-barang miliknya yang ia anggap penting, mulai di masukkan kedalam kardus kosong tersebut.

Jongin dan Sehun yang penasaran segera datang menghampiri, "Apa kau akan pindah Yeol?" Tanya Jongin

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, ia menghela nafasnya kasar, "Aku akan pergi menangkap penereror itu sendiri"

Lantas Sehun dan Jongin dibuatnya memekik hebat. Ada alasan masing-masing kenapa mereka berdua memekik. Jika Sehun memekik karena terkejut, sedang Jongin memekik karena tidak tau apa yang dimaksud oleh Chanyeol.

"Kau gila Yeol?" Tanya Sehun

"Ya Sehun, aku gila! Aku gila karena peneror sialan itu!" Geram Chanyeol

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini?" Tanya Jongin

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, ia kembali memasukkan barang-barangnya kedalam kardus.

"Yeol itu berbahaya, kau tidak tau seperti apa orang itu bukan?" Tanya Sehun

"Hey tidak adakah yang ingin memberitauku apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Jongin

Chanyeol menggeleng, ia tetap harus menangkap sendiri pengirim surat itu jika tidak, mungkin sang peneror akan ikut mencelakainya.

"Baiklah, terserah! kau bisa menghubungi kami jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Aku tidak bisa ikut walaupun aku ingin, ketua memberiku tugas" jelas Sehun

Jongin berseru, ia ingat dengan tugas yang di katakan oleh Sehun.

"Kasus fenomenal tahun 1998 ya? Wah beruntungnya kau Sehun"

Chanyeol mengernyit, untuk apa kasus tahun 1998 diangkat kembali?

"Untuk apa kasus itu di angkat kembali?" Tanyanya pada Sehun

Sehun menaikkan kedua bahunya acuh, "Aku tak tau. ketua berkata, seseorang menginginkan kasus itu diangkat kembali."

Setelah merasa semua barang penting sudah di masukkannya, Chanyeol menutup kardusnya, "Aku izin cuti dan Sehun selamat bertugas, aku pergi dulu"

 **###**

Tuan Park menatap prihatin istrinya yang saat ini tengah berbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit. Ia ingin menangis namun sebisa mungkin di tahannya, kenapa ada seseorang yang tega melakukan hal ini pada istrinya?

"Sayang kau harus bertahan" ucapnya lirih

Diremasnya kedua tangan istrinya dengan kuat, mencoba memberikan semangat.

Suara derit pintu tertangkap oleh telinga tuan Park, mengira jika itu putranya dengan segera tuan Park menoleh.

"Oh Chanyeol kau sudah.." Perkataannya terhenti saat melihat sosok yang ternyata bukan putranya tengah berdiri didepan pintu rawat milik istrinya.

Sosok itu tersenyum miring, ia mengenakkan kaca mata hitam untuk menutup matanya.

"Hallo" sapanya dengan nada mengerikan, "Lama tidak bertemu taeyong-ssi"

Sontak tuan Park membulatkan matanya, ia sangat mengenali sosok yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Sampai kapanpun ia tetap mengingatnya.

Sementara disisi lain, Chanyeol baru saja sampai di rumah sakit. Setelah membayar uang taxi segera Chanyeol masuk kedalam rumah sakit. Sedikit kesusahan, karena ia membawa beberapa tas pakaian untuk ayah dan ibunya serta dirinya.

Tepat saat tikungan di lorong kamar tempat ibunya di rawat, Chanyeol tanpa sangaja menabrak seseorang hingga tubuhnya sedikit terhuyung ke belakang.

Orang yang di tabrak Chanyeol membungkukkan tubuhnya sambil mengatakan maaf lalu berjalan pergi. Tak mau ambil pusing, Chanyeol dengan cepat kekamar sang ibu.

Hal pertama yang di lihatnya adalah, ayahnya yang tengah duduk melamun disamping ibunya. Tidak melamun, lebih tepatnya terlihat seperti terkejut dan sedikit ada raut takut di wajahnya.

"Ayah" panggilnya

"Oh, ya? Kau sudah datang nak? Bisa temani ibumu sebentar? Ada yang ingin ayah lakukan di luar", Chanyeol mengangguk, ia meletakkan ketiga tas berisi pakaian itu di sofa yang ada di sudut ruangan. Lalu berjalan dengan pelan mendekati brankar tempat sang ibunda berbaring.

"Ibu apa kabar? Bangunlah bu, aku merindukan ibu" keluhnya, "Ibu tau? Ayah tadi terlihat sangat aneh. Apa terjadi sesuatu sebelum aku datang?"

Tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut nyonya Park, melihat itu Chanyeol menghela nafasnya sedih. Pria itu menangis tanpa suara, namun detik berikutnya ia berhenti menangis dan mengusap bekas air mata yang ada di wajahnya.

"Ah ya bu, aku membeli sesuatu sebelum kemari. Ibu mau lihat?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil merogoh saku jaketnya.

Namun bukan barang yang di belinya yang di temukannya, malah sesuatu yang datar dan pipih. Ditariknya sesuatu itu dan matanya membola saat mendapati amplop berwarna biru berada di saku jaketnya.

Sejak kapan benda itu ada disana? Batinnya bertanya.

Dengan ragu di bukanya amplop itu, entah kenapa perasaan cemas mulai menjalar di tubuhnya.

 _ **Dear Chanyeol,**_

 _ **Kudengar kau ingin menangkapku sendiri dengan tanganmu? Benarkah?**_

 _ **Well semoga kau berjaya, tapi aku ingatkan sekali lagi Chanyeol. Kau tidak akan bisa menangkapku sampai kapanpun!**_

 _ **Ah, ya omong-omong. . .**_

"Chanyeol! Chanyeol!" Dengan cepat Chanyeol menoleh, ia melihat ayahnya membawa plastik hitam berdiri di depan pintu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan? Ayah dari tadi memangilmu" ucap tuan Park

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, "Tidak ayah, aku tidak melamunkan sesuatu. Itu apa?"

"Ini? Makanan, apa yang kau pegang nak? Surat apa?"

Ayahnya tidak boleh tau tentang surat ini, pikirnya. Maka dengan cepat dilipatnya surat tersebut dan memasukkannya kembali kedalam saku jaketnya.

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya surat dari penggemar" ucapnya, "Ah ya ayah, beberapa hari ini aku akan pergi ke luar kota. Ada tugas dari ketua"

"Baiklah, hati-hati saat melakukan tugas nak. Jangan lupa makan"

"Ya ayah, aku pergi sekarang. Waktuku tidak banyak, aku pergi"

 **###**

Chanyeol pusing, tubuhnya dingin dan kakinya pegal. Ia menyesali perbuatannya yang meninggalkan mobilnya dirumah dan memilih jalan kaki.

Saat ini hujan gerimis, awan gelap dan payung miliknya juga tidak besar hingga separuh tubuhnya basah. Chanyeol butuh tempat berteduh, ia tidak menemukannya disekitar sini.

Tentu saja, ini jembatan. Mana ada yang menyediakan tempat berteduh dasar bodoh!

Ia saat ini tengah berada di sekitar jembatan Mapo, setelah berjalan tak tentu arah. Kakinya membawa dirinya kesini, jembatan yang terkenal dengan 'jembataan kehidupan Seoul'.

Ya karena banyak yang bunuh diri disini jadi masyarakat memberikannya nama seperti itu.

Hampir sampai di penghujung jembatan, mata bulatnya menangkap sosok pria yang tidak terlalu tinggi sedang berdiri di pinggir pembatas jembatan.

Awalnya Chanyeol tidak terlalu peduli, tapi saat pria itu hendak melompat kedalam sungai. Dengan cepat Chanyeol berlari menghampiri, bahkan ia sudah tidak peduli dengan tas yang dibawanya.

"Kau gila?!" Teriaknya sambil menahan tangan sang pria.

Pria itu terkejut, sontak berusaha melepaskan tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh Chanyeol.

"Lepaskan tanganku!"

"Jika aku melepaskan tanganku, kau akan melompat! Maka jawabanku adalah tidak!"

Pria itu menatap Chanyeol kesal dengan mata sipitnya. Pria yang lebih pendek jika dari tatapan mata bisa membunuh seseorang, mungkin pria tinggi dihadapannya sudah tewas.

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku turun"

Setelah memastikan jika pria yang lebih pendek tidak akan melompat kedalam sungai, Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya.

"Kau ingin bunuh diri? Kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol

Pria yang lebih pendek tertegun, ia lantas menundukkan kepalanya dengan kedua tangan saling mengait.

"Tak apa jika kau tidak ingin bercerita, tapi jangan lakukan hal bodoh seperti tadi"

Saat Chanyeol ingin melangkah pergi, yang lebih pendek menahan tangannya.

"Aku.. Aku sudah dibuang oleh keluargaku" cicitnya

"Apa? Kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Aku gay dan mereka tidak terima lalu membuangku, kekasih priaku berselingkuh dan aku pikir aku sudah tidak di inginkan didunia ini lagi jadi aku memutuskan untuk bunuh diri"

Merasa prihatin akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengajak pria yang lebih pendek tinggal bersamanya

"Ikutlah denganku, kau bisa tinggal denganku untuk sementara" ucapnya

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Chanyeol, tapi saat melihat wajah pria itu ia merasa ingin menolongnya.

"Benarkah? Apa tidak apa-apa? A-aku gay dan apakah kau tidak takut? Bagaimana dengan keluargamu?"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan membuat pria dihadapannya merona karena Chanyeol terlihat sangat tampan dengan senyumnya.

"Ayo kita cari cafe, ini hujan dan dingin. Aku ingin minum yang hangat-hangat" ajak Chanyeol, diraihnya tangan pria yang lebih mungil lalu digenggamnya dengan erat.

"Aku Chanyeol, omong-omong. Kau?"

"A-aku Baekhyun, Byun Baek Hyun" cicitnya

"Nama yang indah", Baekhyun merona, pipinya yang sudah memerah karena dingin dan semakin memerah karena ucapan Chanyeol.

 **###**

Chanyeol terkekeh, dengan gemas diambilnya tisu lalu diusapnya sudut bibir Baekhyun yang kotor akibat kuah ramen yang di makannya.

Perlakuan Chanyeol membuat pipinya kembali memenas, dengan cepat direbutnya tisu yang ada di tangan Chanyeol lalu membersihkan sendiri bibirnya.

"Saat kau kelaparan, kau terlihat lucu" kekeh Chanyeol

Baekhyun berdehem, ia kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan serius.

"Tentang perkataanku tadi, apa tidak apa Chanyeol-ssi?" Tanya Baekhyun

Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya, ia kembali memberikan senyum tampannya. "Panggil Chanyeol saja dan untuk yang tadi ya, tidak apa. Sejujurnya aku juga gay dan untuk orang tuaku kurasa mereka tak masalah jika aku mengajakmu untuk tinggal bersama" ucapnya, "Tapi untuk sementara waktu ini, kita tidak akan tinggal di rumahku" lanjutnya

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya, jika tidak tinggal dirumah jadi mereka tinggal dimana?

"Aku sedang menjalankan tugas, hingga membuatku harus tinggal terpisah dari orang tuaku. Aku akan menyewa apartement disekitar sini, jadi yah kita akan tinggal di sekitar sini" jelasnya

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan gaya yang sangat lucu hingga membuat Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Chanyeol, bagaimana jika kita tinggal di sauna saja? Menurutku itu akan menghemat biaya karena seperti katamu, kau hanya tinggal beberapa hari sampai tugasmu selesai" usul Baekhyun

Chanyeol tampak berfikir, ia rasa ide Baekhyun tidak terlalu buruk untuk diikuti, "Aku rasa itu kedengarannya tidak buruk. Baiklah, kita akan tinggal disauna"

Mereka kembali melanjutkan kegiatan memakan ramen panas yang sempat tertunda, namun rasa penasaran kembali memenuhi pikiran Baekhyun.

"Kalau boleh tau, apa pekerjaanmu?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Aku bekerja sebagai detektif"

Baekhyun kembali menganggukkan kepalanya dengan gaya lucu, membuat Chanyeol tak tahan ingin mengacak rambut hitamnya.

"Apa seharusnya aku tidak usah ikut Chanyeol saja, aku takut menganggu tugas Chanyeol"

"Aku tidak masalah, karena ini sebenarnya bukan tugas dari atasanku. Ini hanya tugas pribadi"

"Tugas pribadi?"

"Ya, aku tengah mencari seseorang yang meneror keluargaku", rahang Chanyeol mendadak mengeras, kedua tangannya terkepal saat mengingat ibunya yang terbaring lemah di rumah sakit akibat si peneror.

"Aku bersumpah akan menangkapnya dengan tanganku sendiri" ucap Chanyeol

Baekhyun hanya diam menatap Chanyeol yang tengah memandang keluar jendela, lalu matanya beralih pada mangkuk ramennya yang hanya tersisa kuah ramennya saja.

Ia bisa melihat pantulan dirinya di kuah ramen tersebut, walaupun tak jelas tapi dapat dilihat jika pantulannya tengah tersenyum miring.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[A/N]**

 **Haii~ketemu lagi dengan saya! Ada yang nungguinkah ff ini? Kalo ada,**

 **Gimana-gimana dengan part 2nya? Makin penasaran atau udah bisa nebak alurnya? Atau bagaimana endingnya. Atau malah makin bingung?**

 **Ah ya satu lagi, anggap aja nama bokapnya Ceye taeyong. Stock nama udah abis, yang kepikiran di otak malah taeyeon :v tapi karena itu nama cewek ya diplesetin dikit jadi taeyong :v**

 **Jangan lupa review ya^^**


	4. Chapter 3

**_1998_**

 **Ia memeluk erat foto ibunya, anak laki-laki itu kembali menangis. Diusapnya dengan hati-hati foto ibunya lalu di letaknya foto tersebut di atas meja.** **Matanya beralih pada figura disamping figura ibunya. Tangannya mengepal, kepalanya ditundukkan.** **"Ayah.." Tangisnya.**

 **Pintu ruangan itu terbuka, sang anak laki-laki dengan cepat menghapus air matanya lalu menoleh kearah pintu.**

 ** _"Aku akan membalasnya, aku bersumpah demi nama ayahku! Aku akan membalasnya!"_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Catch Me If You Can**

 **By Bunnie B**

 **.**

 **"Demi nama ayahku, aku bersumpah akan membalasnya"**

 **.**

 **Warning: boyXboy, Typo**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **###**

 **2016**

Ia membuka matanya, lalu melihat sekeliling. Pria itu menghela nafasnya saat mengetahui dirinya ada dikamar miliknya. Semalam dia mabuk berat dan sekarang kepalanya terasa pening.

Matanya beralih pada meja nakas, terdapat segelas air putih. Baru saja ingin mengambil gelas yang berisi air putih, ponsel putihnya berdering.

" **Bersiaplah** " ucap seseorang diseberang sana.

Pria itu tersenyun miring lalu menatap figura foto yang dipajang di meja nakas.

" **Aku selalu siap**!"

 _ **###**_

Chanyeol mendengus, ia menatap Baekhyun yang tengah melahap telur rebus yang ia belikan tanpa menawarkannya.

Tadi pagi saat Chanyeol bangun tidur, ia merasa sangat lapar jadi sebelum Baekhyun membuka matanya ia memilih untuk membeli telur rebus.

Tepat saat Chanyeol kembali, tepat saat itu juga Baekhyun bangun dari tidurnya. Melihat sekelilingnya layaknyanya orang linglung. Dengan riang Chanyeol menghampiri, ia memberikan sekantung penuh telur rebus dan disambut bahagia oleh Baekhyun.

Setelahnya, Baekhyun memakan sendiri telurnya tanpa menawarkan Chanyeol. Padahal, Chanyeol yang membelinya.

"Baek, kau menghabiskan telurnya" pekik Chanyeol saat melihat kantong yang seharusnya berisi telur rebus malah berisi sampah cangkang telur.

Baekhyun yang mendengar pekikkan Chanyeol hanya terkekeh kecil. Namun saat melihat wajah cemberut Chanyeol, mau tak mau rasa bersalah muncul.

"Chanyeol marah? Baekhyun minta maaf" cicitnya

Chanyeol masih diam, sebenarnya ia tidak marah. Hanya sedikit kesal karena tidak disisakan telur rebus.

"Baiklah, ayo kita sarapan diluar. Biar aku yang bayar"

Disinilah mereka berakhir, sebuah kedai makan yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka bermalam, sauna.

Kedai makanan yang menjual ramen itu, pagi ini cukup mendapatkan ramai pelanggan. Beruntung Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dapat tempat duduk. Lebih beruntung lagi karena mereka mendapat tempat duduk dengan sudut yang bagus.

"Aaah~kenyangnyaaa" Baekhyun berseru setelah menghabiskan satu mangku ramen.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil, ia cukup takjub saat melihat nafsu makan Baekhyun yang besar. Belum lagi cara makannya yang lucu membuat Chanyeol gemas setengah mati.

"Baek.." Baru saja Chanyeol ingin mengusap sisa kuah ramen disudut bibir Baekhyun. Ponselnya berdering dan nama Sehun muncul di layar ponselnya.

Sehun menghubunginya, tapi kenapa?

"Hallo, Sehun. Ada apa?"

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya saat Chanyeol menyebutkan nama Sehun. Terlebih saat Chanyeol menyebutkan lokasi dirinya berada saat ini.

"Baiklah, aku tunggu" setelah mengakhiri panggilannya dengan Sehun. Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan aktifitas tertundanya. Menghapus sisa kuah ramen yang ada disudut bibir Baekhyun.

Sontak hal itu membuat Baekhyun merona.

"Ah ya Baek, temanku akan datang dan bergabung bersama kita. Tidak apa kan?"

"Tentu, teman Chanyeol adalah temanku juga" seru Baekhyun bersemangat.

Chanyeol gemas, sangking gemasnya ia tidak dapat mengontrol tangannya untuk mencubit pipi Baekhyun. Berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang terus mengomel karena pipinya sakit.

15 menit menunggu namun wujud keberadaan Sehun belum terlihat, Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun yang tengah menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja. Jangan lupakan meja mereka yang penuh dengan gelas kosong.

Selama menunggu Sehun, Baekhyun memesan banyak minuman untuk mengusir rasa bosan yang menyerangnya.

"Urrghh, aku tidak tahan lagi!" Baekhyun bergumam pelan sambil menutup selangkangnya. Ia ingin buang air kecil.

"Chanyeol, Baekhyun pergi ke toilet ya"

"Oh ya, pergilah"

Setiap kedai atau toko atau apapun itu memiliki keunikan, mulai dari bentuk, suasana dan lerak toilet. Dan kedai ramen ini salah satunya.

Ya, kedai ramen ini memiliki letak toilet yang dekat dengan pintu masuk. Sebenarnya tidak dekat juga, karena harus berjalan sepuluh langkah dari pintu masuk.

"Urghh, aku menyesal memesan banyak minuman."

Karena terburu-buru tanpa sengaja Baekhyun menabrak seseorang. Ia ingin meminta maaf tapi pria itu sudah melangkah menjauhi Baekhyun. Tak mau ambil peduli Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Tapi baru satu langkah, ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan lantainya. Baekhyun berbalik dan matanya membulat saat mendapati amplop surat berwarna biru di lantai.

Matanya yang sipit sibuk menjelajah restoran dan ia menemukannya, pria yang tadi ditabraknya tengah berjalan menghampiri meja tempat ia duduk bersama Chanyeol.

Baekhyun lalu kembali memerhatikan amplop biru ditangannya, ia menyeringai, " **Sudah dimulai rupanya**."

 _###_

Chanyeol terlonjak saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Melamun pak?" Sapa Sehun setelah duduk dihadapan Chanyeol

"Kau mengagetkanku sialan!" Kesal Chanyeol

Sehun tertawa lalu matanya memperhatikan meja dihadapannya yang terdapat banyak gelas.

"Kau habis marathon atau apa? Kenapa banyak sekali gelas kosong disini?"

"Oh itu bukan punyaku, itu punya Baekhyun", Sehun membulatkan matanya. Siapa yang di katakan Chanyeol?

"Baekhyun?" Tanya Sehun

"Iya Baekhyun. Tunggu! Ada apa dengan ekspresimu? Kau terlihat seperti mengenal Baekhyun" Chanyeol memandang Sehun curiga, sementara yang dipandang merapatkan duduknya kearah meja. Sehun mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga Chanyeol ikut melakukannya.

"Dengar yeol" Sehun memberi jeda lalu melihat sekeliling, "Baekhyun itu.." Belum sempat ia menjelaskan siapa Baekhyun, seorang pria mungil sambil membawa amplop berwarna biru sudah berdiri didekat mereka.

"Kalian sedang apa?"

Chanyeol menoleh, matanya membulat saat melihat Baekhyun yang sudah ada didekatnya. Ia membenarkan duduknya lalu berdehem untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan.

"Oh Baekhyun, kau sudah kembali"

"Apa dia yang bernama Sehun? Hai Sehun aku Baekhyun"

Sehun berdehem, ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ah ya Chanyeol, aku sebenarnya kesini ingin membicarakan keberhasilanku" ucap Sehun

"Keberhasilan apa?"

"Menangani kasusku, aku sudah menangkap pelaku sebenarnya pada kasus tahun 1998"

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi diam mendongakkan kepalanya, "Sehun sama seperti Chanyeol ya?"

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya, tak paham dengan maksud Baekhyun. Dengan inisiatifnya sendiri Chanyeol menjawab, "Iya Baek, dia sama sepertiku"

Suara kagum terdengar dari bibir Baekhyun, Chanyeol yang gemas kembali mengacak rambut Baekhyun. Membuat Sehun membulatkan matanya horor. Tapi ia kembali menetralkan ekspresinya.

"Jadi kalian bertemu dimana?" Tanya Sehun

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, ekspresinya tidak dapat dibaca. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, perasaan ingin melindungi kembali menjalar ditubuhnya. Dengan lembut digenggamnya tangan Baekhyun.

"Itu sedikit tidak bagus, tapi, ya lebih baik tidak usah bahas soal itu." Ia memberi jeda pada kalimatnya cukup lama, "Jadi, selamat ya Sehun. Bagaimana dengan klientmu? Dia puas?"

Dahi Sehun mengkerut, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi. " **Tidak, ia belum puas**."

Suasana diantara mereka mendadak hening. Sampai akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk meletakkan amplop biru, yang sedari tadi dipegangnya, diatas meja.

Sontak mata Chanyeol membulat, ia dengan cepat mengalihkan tatapan menuduh kearah Baekhyun. Sementara pria mungil itu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau.."

"Ta-tadi sebelum aku pergi ke toilet.." matanya melirik kearah Sehun yang duduk dengan gelisah, "Aku menabrak seseorang dan.. Dan ia menjatuhkan itu, lalu aku ambil karena disana tertera namamu" cicitnya

Chanyeol masih menatapnya tajam, tapi didetik berikutnya tatapannya berganti dengan tatapan bersalah. Segera diambilnya amplop biru itu dan disimpannya disaku.

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun, karena menuduhmu. Bisakah kau tunggu disini bersama Sehun? Aku ingin mencari pengirim surat, ia pasti tidak jauh dari sini.", Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, menurut.

Setelah sosok Chanyeol menghilang dari balik pintu Restoran, tubuh Baekhyun berubah lebih santai. Tapi sorot matanya terlihat begitu tajam. "Jadi apa permainanmu kali ini Oh Sehun?"

Sehun tersentak, ia menggeram sebentar mengalihkan tatapannya pada luar jendela, tidak ingin menatap sosok disamping kanannya.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

Baekhyun terkekeh, lalu mendengus. Ditatapnya dengan tajam pemuda disampingnya, "Biar kutebak, Ooh~permainanmu adalah 'Tidak sabar' eh?"

Yang lebih tinggi menggertakkan giginya kesal, kedua tangannya sudah terkepal hingga membuat kuku jarinya memutih. Dibawanya tubuh tinggi itu bangkit dari duduknya, sebelum melangkah pergi, ia membalikkan badannya, "Berpura-puralah, maka semuanya akan aman."

Tapi bukan Baekhyun namanya kalau ia tidak membalas perkataan Sehun, "Kita lihat saja bagaimana akhirnya."

 _ **###**_

Nafasnya terengah, keringat mulai membanjiri pelipisnya. Mata bulat itu sibuk melihat sekeliling.

Ia baru sadar jika ia tidak tau bagaimana ciri-ciri fisik orang yang dicarinya. Ia terlalu terburu-buru sampai lupa menanyakan bagaimana sosok itu pada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol akhirnya menyerah, dikeluarkannya amplop itu dan dibukannya. Pikirannya berkecamuk, apa lagi yang ditulis oleh si peneror sialan dan apa lagi yang akan di lakukannya?

 ** _Dear Mr. Park,_**

 ** _Apa perkataanku sebelumnya belum cukup menjaminmu? Jika kau tidak bisa menangkapku?_**

 ** _Aku melihatmu di cafe, duduk bersama temanmu dan.. Oh, siapa pria mungil itu? Apa dia kekasihmu? Boleh juga._**

 ** _Ah ya benar, selamat untuk keberhasilan temanmu. Dia sudah bekerja dengan keras._**

 ** _Tak lama lagi kau akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang menabjubkkan._**

 ** _Oh ya, aku akan memberikan sebuah clue padamu. Cari aku ditempat semua orang dapat melihat, aku dekat denganmu._**

 ** _From who loves you,_**

 ** _U_**

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi, ia harus cepat sebelum hal yang tidak diinginkannya terjadi.

Ia berlari kembali kedalam restoran, mengabai seseorang yang berdiri tak jauh darinya sedang menyeringai menyeramkan.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[A/N]**

 **Eaak makin ngelantur.**

 **Maaf yg ngarepin ini konfliknya berat. Ada adegan romatis baek ama channya maaf.** **Intinya ff ini cuman teka teki.**

 **Dari awal buat ff ini tujuannya cuman pengen buat readers penasaran dan nebak siapa yang neror chan. Maaf ya kalo part yang ini jelek. Udah jelek lama update pula.**

 **nah, buat yang kemarin bilang baek pelakunya. masih yakin baek pelakunya?**

 **Clue: chap depan END**

 **P.s: ada tambahan epilog.**

 **Jangan lupa review**


End file.
